Random Undertale one shot stories (with YN X Others and other AUs)
by TheMultipleNamedShipper
Summary: The Monsters are on the surface in some, others they're still down in the ruins... This includes some of my own characters... I don't really know what to do... If you can you can suggest stuff... If that's possible... It's my first time and first story here on ... Plz don't get to rowdy plz I'm kinda shy...
1. Chapter 1 -PapsXAura SansXYN

There he was.

Your 'best friend'. The great and 'powerful' Papyrus.

He stood there, sweat and tears rolling down his cheek.

"H-Human… Please…" He trembled.

You laughed.

You two dated for awhile, sure. But that was only to get closer to your true crush.

Sans.

Your grin turned into a smirk, which turned into a twisted smile, which turned into a laugh.

Papyrus was scared, and backed away.

You smiled, ready to take your strike.

Just then, as your knife swayed down to meet Papyrus' chest, a figure on all fours, trembled.

Weak, it fell.

You heard Papyrus shriek, "SKETCH! SKETCH!"

You saw who it was.

Your sister.

Jade.

You looked down, seeing her bloody body.

"J-Jade!?" You teared "No. Sketch. Sis?!"

Jade looked up, bringing her hand to your cheek, stroking it softly. "Y-YN….-"

"No. No! Don't leave! Not on me…" Your tears fell to the floor, "You were the best thing that happened to me since I came down this HellHole…"

"Sis… YN… End this Genocide… They don't deserve this…"

You nodded, your lip quivering.

How could you feel such strong emotions for someone who isn't even related to you?

You were such good friends, you thought of each other as sisters.

Papyrus looked down, you looked at him.

"I-Im so so...sorry. This was all m-my fault. I don't know what got into me… Now she's…" Your voice trembled "…she's gone…"

Papyrus took out his SOUL, looking at you with tears in his eyes. "Not entirely… Human… Take my soul and mix it with Sketch's…"

You hiccuped, "Pap, a-an owl-cat hybrid _is_ a soul mixture, let alone mixed with _you_ …" Yü said in part disgust at his lack of knowledge about SOULs, since he lives because of it, unlike you and your real life heart.

Pap refused any excuses. "Take. It."

You did, and then took the half blue half rose stitched colored heart. Then, taking the two, you smashed the two together.

Papyrus now was part of you sister, and she was him. You looked at him, shocked. He survived, and now has two voices as he spoke, "H-Hey sis." Part was your sister, part was Papyrus. Your sisters voice was clearer though, louder than Paps.

Then Papyrus' voice grew louder and clearer, he in the fusion asking, "Did it work? WOWIE, IT WORKED!" He hugged himself, almost like he was hugging Jade, and she was hugging back. Papyrus now had cat ears and a tail with three neon blue dots under his eyes.

 **Pap** _**Jade**_ fusion

 **I saw two different views.**

 **In my mind it was just as great.**

 **I saw Sketch.**

 **I hugged her, and she hugged me. We squeezed each other, '** _ **You're okay!**_ **'**

' **You're hurt!' I saw the scar down her chest from the weapon. She smiled weakly,** _ **'heh, yeah. Guess when you die in a fusion, your scars are taken with you. It's fine, really. It doesn't hur- ah, ah!'**_ **Jade winced, as I gently stroked her scar, "** _ **G-Guess I was wrong…"**_ **I teared up, 'I'm sorry. The human should never have done that to you.'**

 **She looked at me, almost angrily, '** _ **It wasn't her fault!'**_

 **I jumped back.**

 **She teared up, rubbing her head against my neck bone whilst she purred. We had sad smiles, hugging each other.**

I stared at the fusion. _They_ _are perfect for each other._ I thought.

 **(Sing song voice) Escalated quickly…**

You stared at the skeleton, eying his every move. You saw your best friend on the other side, eyeing the second, taller skeleton. You mouthed, _1…2…3!_ And you two jumped on them, yelling 'Tickle-Pile!' In sync. The two skeletons fought back, laughing as they tried to gain back their dignity. Papyrus pinned your friend, Sketch, down with one arm on her two, as he tickled her ribs. Sans took you and used his magic to lift you defenseless as he tickled you. You four laughed and grew out of breath.

Once you died down, Sans looked up at you, "What… What was that for?"

"Weeeeelll…." You smiled, "This house is SOOOO depressing, so, we decided to tickle you to brighten up the mood!" Sans gave a look of confusion, before shrugging it off and going back to sleep, using his 'shortcuts' to teleport to the couch while Papyrus carried your sleeping friend to his bed so she could rest as well. You sighed, plopping yourself on the floor. After a while, you sat up, looking over at Sans, "Sans, do you think another human will fall down?"

"Why kid? Gettin' sick of us? Why don't you commit another genocide?" Sans clutched his hoodie, turning to face the opposite direction of you, his back facing you. You sighed. "Exactly, well not really. The 'getting sick of you' part isn't exactly true. I love you all so much, and what happened three weeks ago with Chara and I is exactly why I'm asking. If another human _does_ fall, I want to know… Would you KILL or SPARE?"

Sans sat up now, his head facing you, but not his body, "What? Just 'cause _you_ were the only one of six SOULs to commit genocide doesn't mean I'll judge an eighth SOUL by _your_ sin." He mumbled out, "If there ever were to be one…"

You sighed a breath of relief, "Good, I'm… I'm glad to hear that.

 _ **But little did they know three fantasy shippers by the names of Sketch, Undyne, and Alphys were watching the whole time (along with Paps. Who still doesn't know what a ship is) shipping Sans and YN so hard, that they could beat any UPS or FedEx company out there.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - SF! Aura X Paps & YN X MTT

There he was.

Your 'best friend'. The great and 'powerful' Papyrus.

He stood there, sweat and tears rolling down his cheek.

"H-Human… Please…" He trembled.

You laughed.

You two dated for awhile, sure. But that was only to get closer to your true crush.

Sans.

Your grin turned into a smirk, which turned into a twisted smile, which turned into a laugh.

Papyrus was scared, and backed away.

You smiled, ready to take your strike.

Just then, as your knife swayed down to meet Papyrus' chest, a figure on all fours, trembled.

Weak, it fell.

You heard Papyrus shriek, "SKETCH! SKETCH!"

You saw who it was.

Your sister.

Jade.

You looked down, seeing her bloody body.

"J-Jade!?" You teared "No. Sketch. Sis?!"

Jade looked up, bringing her hand to your cheek, stroking it softly. "Y-YN….-"

"No. No! Don't leave! Not on me…" Your tears fell to the floor, "You were the best thing that happened to me since I came down this HellHole…"

"Sis… YN… End this Genocide… They don't deserve this…"

You nodded, your lip quivering.

How could you feel such strong emotions for someone who isn't even related to you?

You were such good friends, you thought of each other as sisters.

Papyrus looked down, you looked at him.

"I-Im so so...sorry. This was all m-my fault. I don't know what got into me… Now she's…" Your voice trembled "…she's gone…"

Papyrus took out his SOUL, looking at you with tears in his eyes. "Not entirely… Human… Take my soul and mix it with Sketch's…"

You hiccuped, "Pap, a-an owl-cat hybrid _is_ a soul mixture, let alone mixed with _you_ …" Yü said in part disgust at his lack of knowledge about SOULs, since he lives because of it, unlike you and your real life heart.

Pap refused any excuses. "Take. It."

You did, and then took the half blue half rose stitched colored heart. Then, taking the two, you smashed the two together.

Papyrus now was part of you sister, and she was him. You looked at him, shocked. He survived, and now has two voices as he spoke, "H-Hey sis." Part was your sister, part was Papyrus. Your sisters voice was clearer though, louder than Paps.

Then Papyrus' voice grew louder and clearer, he in the fusion asking, "Did it work? WOWIE, IT WORKED!" He hugged himself, almost like he was hugging Jade, and she was hugging back. Papyrus now had cat ears and a tail with three neon blue dots under his eyes.

 **Pap** _**Jade**_ fusion

 **I saw two different views.**

 **In my mind it was just as great.**

 **I saw Sketch.**

 **I hugged her, and she hugged me. We squeezed each other, '** _ **You're okay!**_ **'**

' **You're hurt!' I saw the scar down her chest from the weapon. She smiled weakly,** _ **'heh, yeah. Guess when you die in a fusion, your scars are taken with you. It's fine, really. It doesn't hur- ah, ah!'**_ **Jade winced, as I gently stroked her scar, "** _ **G-Guess I was wrong…"**_ **I teared up, 'I'm sorry. The human should never have done that to you.'**

 **She looked at me, almost angrily, '** _ **It wasn't her fault!'**_

 **I jumped back.**

 **She teared up, rubbing her head against my neck bone whilst she purred. We had sad smiles, hugging each other.**

I stared at the fusion. _They_ _are perfect for each other._ I thought.

 **(Sing song voice) Escalated quickly…**

 ** _Second one for y'all that was short and didn't focus around you... Sry..._**

You stared at the skeleton, eying his every move. You saw your best friend on the other side, eyeing the second, taller skeleton. You mouthed, _1…2…3!_ And you two jumped on them, yelling 'Tickle-Pile!' In sync. The two skeletons fought back, laughing as they tried to gain back their dignity. Papyrus pinned your friend, Sketch, down with one arm on her two, as he tickled her ribs. Sans took you and used his magic to lift you defenseless as he tickled you. You four laughed and grew out of breath.

Once you died down, Sans looked up at you, "What… What was that for?"

"Weeeeelll…." You smiled, "This house is SOOOO depressing, so, we decided to tickle you to brighten up the mood!" Sans gave a look of confusion, before shrugging it off and going back to sleep, using his 'shortcuts' to teleport to the couch while Papyrus carried your sleeping friend to his bed so she could rest as well. You sighed, plopping yourself on the floor. After a while, you sat up, looking over at Sans, "Sans, do you think another human will fall down?"

"Why kid? Gettin' sick of us? Why don't you commit another genocide?" Sans clutched his hoodie, turning to face the opposite direction of you, his back facing you. You sighed. "Exactly, well not really. The 'getting sick of you' part isn't exactly true. I love you all so much, and what happened three weeks ago with Chara and I is exactly why I'm asking. If another human _does_ fall, I want to know… Would you KILL or SPARE?"

Sans sat up now, his head facing you, but not his body, "What? Just 'cause _you_ were the only one of six SOULs to commit genocide doesn't mean I'll judge an eighth SOUL by _your_ sin." He mumbled out, "If there ever were to be one…"

You sighed a breath of relief, "Good, I'm… I'm glad to hear that.

 _ **But little did they know three fantasy shippers by the names of Sketch, Undyne, and Alphys were watching the whole time (along with Paps. Who still doesn't know what a ship is) shipping Sans and YN so hard, that they could beat any UPS or FedEx company out there.**_


End file.
